Magic Problems
Dancey has a few problems with her magic that she's having trouble solving, 'nuff said. Rules * Hate to say this, but RPMaster and TheTabbySlime are not allowed in this roleplay, can't let this one be ruined. * No need to ask to join, you can even join without warning! * Don't be a Mary/Gary sue, it annoys others and ruins the fun. * Have fun! Members * Danceykitty ** Dancey * Squidy822 ** Squidy ** Lemmy ** Blaster ** MissingNo ** Erebus (Enderman) ** Mike (Espurr) ** Infinity * THE GREAT something ** Toby * Teamfortress2328 ** The Zane of your existence (Badumtsssh) (No he is not OP) ** Hobsitat ** Mintanence * Sheep Slime ** Hikaridaku * (next) Summary Dancey has a few problems with her powers, specifically, her form changing magic. She is able to change into any creature at random, though she cannot control what she changes to, and when she changes forms. She is constantly finding a way to fix this problem. Comment from Teamfortress2328: She has trouble shapeshifting? MOANA CONFIRMEDDDDDD Reply by Dancey: what. Roleplay ---Danceykitty--- Dancey wakes up peacefully, but although nothing seemed wrong, something didn't feel right. Dancey went out of the cave of the tabby kingdom, and comes by a pool, though, she seemed shocked. Her reflection was different from how she usually looked. She looked like a rabbit, though same fur and eye color as usual. "Ahh, I can't let the other tabby slimes see me like this!" She though, as she walked away from the cave. Comment from THE GREAT something: uhh rabbits dont walk they hop ---Squidy822--- Lemmy appeared by her. "Hiya Dancey! Why are you a rabbit?" Then Squidy had to appear from a portal and say, "What's up, doc?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by Lemmy coming out of nowhere, making a smol 'eep' sound (it's in the middle of the morning don't scare her now)."Um, I-I don't know, I just woke up as one-" Dancey then suddenly turns to a bat,"Wha-? Why am I a bat now?!" ---Squidy822--- "This is absolutely BATTY!" Squidy had to say. Lemmy said, "You look just as good as a rabbit or as a bat as you do as a human. I mean that as a compliment." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was not flattered by Lemmy's compliment, and seemed a little upset because of it (she's getting sick of the beauty compliments). She begins to fly away,"I have to go, I need some alone time to calm down." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby had seen it all. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey flies to somewhere vacant, which ended up being near a small ledge. By the time she got there, she thought,"Ha, this can't be too bad. It's just a problem with my magic, things will be fine, right?" ---Squidy822--- MN appeared by Dancey with the usual bunch of pixels appearing. "Heyo. Why are you a bat? I mean, no complaints. In fact, you look better as a bat, but then again, what doesn't?" MN really likes bats. Yay. ---Danceykitty--- "I really don't know why I'm a bat, and what caused this." ---THE GREAT something--- Toby climbed up a nearby tree and hopped down from a branch to MN and Dancey. "Hello you two." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has once again been startled in the middle of the morning. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs sez: "Why on The Far, Far, Range are you a bat?" Minty sez: "Does it really matter?" Zane climbs up onto the ledge from the ocean. Hobs peeks over the edge to see a whirlpool below. "huh." Zane appears! "AYYYYYYYYY T and T." He trips, and Hobs shakes his head. Zane tries to make Hobs go away with subliminal thoughts. It wasn't very effective. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is not happy and is screaming internally. She just wants to get out of this madness. Comment from Teamfortress2328: !!!!!!!!!! ---Squidy822--- MN disappeared and then reappeared holding Lemmy. He let Lemmy go be by Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was very much unhappy, and sighed,"I just wanted some time to be alone to calm down about this random problem, whatever it can be described as. So, would you all mind if you all leave me alone for a while?" ---Squidy822--- "I think I could help with a solution." Said a voice behind Dancey. There was Erebus with Mike on his head. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey has been startled 3 times in one morning, there's something wrong with you people and scaring a cat. Dancey looked back to see Erebus,"Err, hello there. Wait, hold on, can you repeat that statement?" ---Squidy822--- "Well, ok, I can't, but I know someone who can." Erebus got on the phone, explained everything. "How soon can you be here?" Infinity was right there next to him suddenly. "Boo." Erebus jumped. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is a very confused kitten. ---Squidy822--- "Alright, let's see here. Has your heart rate sped up since this started? Has anything unusual happened before it?" Infinity asked. ---Danceykitty--- "The heart rate, I don't remember, but nothing unusual happened before this, I believe." ---Teamfortress2328--- Zane had a coughing fit. "Sorry. Anthrax is a bit annoying sometimes." He looked back up to find almost everyone gone or hiding behind something. "What's the matter with you all?" ---Squidy822--- Infinity said "Well ehh...I got nothing." Squidy laughed. And laughed some more. Laughing at Zane's question. "Everything is the matter with me." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed in despair,"Will we ever find a way what's going on with me? I mean, I'm not even sure what even caused this." ---Sheep Slime--- Hikaridaku appeared from mid-air, and was apparently watching, but Daku had broken free in order to help. "Dance-Dance need help!!" spoke Daku, who was panicking as Hikari laid on their side in confusion. On the floor. "We supposed to be doing something else, DAKUNEKO." Hikari retorted. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey looked at one of the two feline goddesses in amusement, as she suddenly transformed into a wolf. After realizing she changed forms, Dancey somewhat panicked,"Ah! Not again!" ---Sheep Slime--- Daku was thinking in deep thought on how to help, when Hikari let out a casual "How about we find source of problem?" without any real thought. Daku looked at Hikari. "Oh, yeah! We need clue though..." Daku looked around, then back to Dancey. "Any clue how this happen?" ---Danceykitty--- "Sadly enough (for me at least), there are no known clues about this." ---THE GREAT something--- "Could be that annoying Wizard that keeps ruining everything. You know, the one that causes crazy love stuff and causes everyone to fall asleep and cant wake up? (wake me up insideeeee) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was confused to what Toby meant,"Eh, What?" ---Sheep Slime--- Hikari looked like they got an idea. Not a great idea, but an idea. "We can preform ritual to bring Dancey to previous version of self. Dancey now would have to die though or timeline will corrupt... hehehe~!" Daku looked at Hikari with an "are you crazy woman??" expression (despite Hikari technically not having a gender). "That not even physically possible. And if it was, Dance-Dance do not need to die, you stupid... meanie!" Hikari shrugged and put on a grin as if they had already predicted what Daku was going to say, and just wanted to confirm it for the amusement. "YOU think of better plan. Go on. Try!" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed in slight amusement, then said,"Well, it's a good thing that your plan isn't serious (and probably wouldn't be possible, but this is if I DID have to die), otherwise, if a certain sheep slime (and/or a certain tabby) finds out that I have to die, they won't be happy and would probably try to hurt you." ---Sheep Slime--- Hikari gave a devilish chuckle. "If they even try touch Hikari, Hikari blow them up." Hikari floated up a bit, gesturing a paw towards a patch of grass to the left, as they fired an orb of what they would refer to as a "boom boom" orb. Daku quickly ran after the orb as to not let it detonate. Sure, they could repair the ground later, but the poor, innocent microorganisms! And... uh... the snails! Think of the snails! Daku caught the orb, and it's glow died out, Daku being relieved. Before it suddenly lit up and exploded in Daku's paws. Whoops. The kitty's probably unharmed though. ---Squidy822--- Squidy picked up a somewhat angry Lemmy and threw him at Hikari. Rather quickly. "Kari, if there's gonna be killing around here, I'M gonna do it. Or Kanashi. Or--oh forget it. I mostly did that for the amusement of the sheep attacking you since you said you were gonna kill Dancey." Lemmy probably shocked Hikari. Hard. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey trapped Lemmy in a crystal orb before he was able to shock Hikari, and said under her breath,"Thank goodness my other powers don't have any errors." (and I just realized Squidy just called Hikari "Kari," so I'm guessing she's going to be ticked)